The Lovers
by Ichigoo-Chan
Summary: Hinata and Gaara are the new lovers in town, but is their relationship as good as they make it out to be?


**Pairing- GaaHina (Gaara and Hinata) **

**Enjoy!**

Gaara rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep, and stared at his lover's face. She was so beautiful... He slowly shifted his body towards her and stroked her cheek, careful not to wake her up. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to be with her... to be beside her. For years he had stood back and admired her from afar, unable to express how he felt. Of course, he felt like he didn't have a chance even if he were to tell her how he felt. She was so busy staring at the jerk Naruto, that she failed to realize someone else was staring at _her. _Though that did not matter now. Gaara was the one who got her, and boy was he sure he was never going to let her go. It almost scared Gaara to think about how much he had loved her. See, he was never able to experience this feeling before... And now that he has he wasn't sure he would be able to ever... _stop. _It scared him to think about Hinata leaving him. Love was something Gaara had never once thought about until he met Hinata. She changed him for the better and he loved her for that. She was his everything and he had hoped and prayed that she felt the same way.

Hinata wasn't able to sleep considering the man she loved was laying next to her. She closed her eyes and began counting his breaths... She felt the sudden urge to wrap him up in her arms and kiss his messy red hair. She could feel her entire body begin to burn and her face flush. She was sure that Gaara would think she was indecent for thinking such things... but she really couldn't help it. She loved him so much. Just as she was about to reach out and touch him, Gaara rolled over and Hinata quickly shut her eyes. Gaara suddenly began to stroke her cheek and she was hoping that he wouldn't notice she was awake. His fingers were so cold, yet so warm at the same time. She yearned for his touch... it was almost as if she _needed_ it. It scared her to think about Gaara leaving her. She was so wrapped up in loving Naruto, that she failed to realized the person she truly loved... He changed her for the better and she loved him for that. He was her everything and she had hoped and prayed that he felt the same way.

The sun shined into the couple's faces and woke both of them at the same time. Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wondered why it was so cold in here and soon realized that she was naked. She yanked at the blanket and covered herself before Gaara could open his eyes and look at her. Once again, she could feel her whole body begin the burn up. She had forgotten that they had done _that _last night. Gaara got up and stared at Hinata for a few moments (causing her to blush furiously, which he thought was absolutely adorable.) before hugging her nude body and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful,", Gaara said with a slight smirk. He loved seeing her blush more than anything. To him it meant that his words meant something to her... It gave him a feeling of security.

"...M-Morning...", Hinata replied.

For a while, the two sat in silence as Gaara continued to embrace Hinata. Of course, Hinata had wanted to do the same but was far too shy to do so. This made Gaara a bit insecure... he was always the one making the first move. It was as if he had forced her to be with him. Had she even loved him? This thought ran across his mind several times a day. Gaara got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done getting ready, he walked out to an empty bedroom. He proceeded into the living room and found Hinata fully dressed (which to be honest disappointed him a bit) and sitting on the couch. He walked up the couch and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. Hinata turned to look at Gaara and for some reason, she looked as if she was ready to cry.

"Babe, are you ok?", Gaara was worried that this expression had a deeper meaning than it seemed... Was she going to break up with him? Please, anything but that!

"Babe what's wron-,", before Gaara could finished his sentence, Hinata pulled him into a kiss. She slowly inserted her tongue into his mouth and moved her hand into his hair. When she finally pulled away, Gaara was in shock. She had just... He stared at her and realized she was blushing more than ever, which in turn, caused him to blush as well.

"Gaara...", Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?", Gaara replied.

"I love you", With this Hinata ran into the kitchen and began making breakfeast.


End file.
